comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEAM ARROW CW FLASH Arrow is an American action adventure television series developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the fictional superhero Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012, with international broadcasting to take place in late 2012. The series follows billionaire playboy Oliver Queen, portrayed by Stephen Amell, who, after five years of being stranded on a hostile island, returns home to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrows. Arrow will also feature appearances by other DC Comics characters. To assist in promotion, a preview comic book was released to tie into the television series. SEASON 7: OVERALL PLOT After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Oliver Queen (Stephen Amell) was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the North China Sea. Oliver returned home to Star City, bent on righting the wrongs of his family and fighting injustice. As the Green Arrow, he protects his city with the help of former soldier John Diggle (David Ramsey), computer science expert Felicity Smoak (Emily Bett Rickards), his vigilante-trained sister Thea Queen (Willa Holland), former police captain Quentin Lance (Paul Blackthorne) and brilliant inventor Curtis Holt (Echo Kellum). Newly appointed Mayor Oliver Queen finds himself challenged as he fights on two fronts for the future of Star City. With Diggle back in the military and Thea adamant about hanging up her hood as Speedy, Team Green Arrow is down to just Oliver and Felicity – but they’re no longer the only vigilantes in town. Green Arrow’s public defeat of Damien Darhk at the end of Season Four has inspired a new crop of masked heroes to step up and defend the city, though their painful inexperience makes them obstacles, rather than allies, in the field. The arrival of a deadly new adversary will force Oliver to confront questions about his own legacy, both as mayor and as the Green Arrow. EPISODES: MONITOR'S NOTES: Stephen Amell says goodbye to Arrow Category:Arrrow Category:DC Comics Category:Starling City Category:Tommy Merlyn Category:Thea Queen Category:Malcolm Merlyn Category:John Diggle Category:League of Assassins Category:Bronze Tiger Category:China White Category:Sin Category:Roy Harper Category:Dodger Category:Brother Blood Category:Doll Maker Category:Deadshot Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Suicide Squad Category:Harley Quinn Category:DC TV Universe Category:Ray Palmer Atom Category:Komodo Category:Cupid Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Captain Boomerang Category:General Matthew Shrieve Category:Ra's al Ghul Category:Brick Category:Murmur Category:Tatsu Yamashiro - Katana Category:Damien Darhk Category:Mr. Terrific Category:Anarky Category:Baron Reiter Category:Jessica Danforth Category:Shadowspire Category:Conklin Category:Lady Cop Liz Warner Category:Jeremy Tell - Double Down Category:Garfield Lynns - Firefly Category:Star City Category:Sara Lance - White Canary Category:The Calculator Category:Vixen Category:Demolition Team Category:Jack Wheeler - Wild Dog Category:Adrian Chase - Vigilante Category:Ragman Category:Christopher Chance Category:Prometheus (DC Comics) Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Ishmael Gregor (Sabbac) Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Thea Queen - Speedy Category:Silencer Category:Kodiak Category:Red Dart Category:Emiko Queen - Red Arrow Category:Dante Category:Ninth Circle Category:The Monitor Category:The Anti-Monitor Category:Green Arrow And The Canaries Category:Helena Bertinelli - Huntress Category:Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn